The Family of Malfoy
by CarolineElizabethMorgan
Summary: So-far only a short account of the Malfoy Family Life. I am currently writing individual chapters for each of the kids. Enjoy!


**Title: The Family of Malfoy **

**Pairing: Draco/Ginny very mild blaise/luna **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my characters. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling **

**dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg **

He never thought this could happen. How could he have been so lucky? He didn't deserve any of this. Looking around he saw his wife, an exceptionally powerful witch, he might add, and she smiled at him, that smile that could melt his heart. He was literally bumped out of this dream state by one of his children. His children. Their children. The oldest was Riley. At 13 years of age, he considered himself too cool to talk to his parents about much of anything.

Riley was the spitting image of his father at that age, with his pale blond hair and shocking blue eyes. In Draco's, he looked far too much like him and far too little like his mother. Riley showed magical ability at a very young age, and doesn't let a conversation go by without making sure everyone knows that he can now perform magic, and his siblings don't let a conversation go by without reminding him that he can only do magic while in Hogwarts.

The next oldest, Marissa, was 10 years old, and very proud of it. Unlike her twin brother, Michael, she had red hair, and her mother's green eyes. this pleased Draco to no end. Michael on the other hand, was almost identical to Riley, making him almost identical to his father, except for his curls. Riley and Marissa both had straight hair, the complete opposite of Michael's ringlets. Marissa and Michael enjoy taking turns tormenting their brother with subtle magic so that he cannot prove it was them.

And then there was Jonathan, nine, but with an attitude of stubbornness, and a bossy demeanor. Ginny decided that he must've inherited that from his father. This comment evolved into a fight between his parents. After they got over it, Jonathan decided that they were both stubborn, and he most likely took after them both. Jonathan has shown nothing obviously magical, but his parents agree that he will be a modest wizard and will not come so easily into his magic.

Leana was next. She was eight years old, with red curls and her daddy's eyes. She is a shy little daddy's girl, and got nearly every thing she wanted with her big blue eyes glistening, and her mouth set into a little pout that could turn the most evil man into a whimpering little baby. Leana is already showing true magical potential.

After Leana came Lucas. He had just turned seven years old. He looked an awful lot like his Uncle Ron, much to his father's displeasure, but he had strawberry blond hair, and his eyes, a more subtle blue than his sister's. Just last week, Riley tripped Lucas, so that he fell on the kitchen floor. When Riley went to get up, he found that his feet were stuck to the floor. This of course didn't go unnoticed by his parents.

As much as Ginny and Draco wanted more children, and all of the children wanted more siblings, it was just too hard on Ginny, with Draco working and what not for a good part of the week. Her best friend Luna Zabini would come over once a week to help while Ginny rested, but even Luna, with three kids of her own, and one on the way, only had enough energy and patience to deal with nine children for so long. Luna's husband Blaise worked the same schedule as Draco, and Luna needed rest of her own.

Why, you ask, could Ginny not simply turn to her parents or brothers in this situation? That is because Ginny was not on speaking terms with her parents at this point in time. Draco had encouraged her many times to talk with them, to sort out their differences and put them aside. They were family after all. Of course, then he remembered that the majority of their fighting was because of him, he decided not to push it.

Just a year after this situation of a father who wasn't home enough and a mother who worked too much, Ginny found herself on the way to becoming a mom again. This news brought a series of mixed emotions from children, and Draco, who was convinced that she could not possibly be having a baby at this time, that it was the absolute wrong time. And Ginny of course couldn't really do much about this being the absolute wrong time, now could she, so she told him off and needless to say, he slept on the couch for a week.

This new baby was a girl, which pleased Ginny, because the boys were highly outnumbering the girls in this family. The baby was named Elizabeth, and she had dark brown hair. Yes, that's right, I said dark brown hair. This confused Ginny and Draco, but Ginny passed it off as being nothing more than a gene passed from one of their ancestors. But Draco on the other hand, was so bewildered by his daughter having dark hair that it evolved into an argument. An argument in which Ginny found herself being accused of cheating on Draco. This of course was quickly ruled out when looking at Draco's parents baby pictures. It just so happened that Elizabeth looked strangely like Draco's mother Narcissa, with brown hair. Elizabeth is now three years old and has not shown any significant magic, well except for that one time... let's just say, these children are showing their true Malfoy colors.

Only a few months later, Ginny was yet again, pregnant, to everyone's great surprise. It was a boy, who was named William. He ended up looking quite a bit like the Wesley's with the Malfoy build, well as far as they could tell, being that William was only two, but it was a good guess. William is only two and has already been pulling a few household pranks on his parents when they aren't looking.

Once again, Ginny was pregnant. This was Ginny's eighth and _presumed_ last pregnancy. Twins. Again. But this time it was twin boys. After the family found out, Draco could be seen and heard mumbling under his breath, what sounded something like, _twins twinboys bloodyweasleysandtheirtwinboys._ Identical twins. Damien and then Derrick. Both boys were strawberry blond, but the difference was their eyes, Damien had blue eyes like his father, and Derrick had green eyes like his mother. Still they were classified as identical, but this way they could be easily told apart, to the relief of their parents. They are one year old. They have shown no magic, except for the Malfoy charm whenever mommy won't do what they want.

No matter how much she denies it, Ginny is expecting, hopefully, her last child. This time everyone is convinced it's their last. Even they are hoping that this will be the last, but not least, Malfoy of this generation. They have already agreed that if it's a girl she will be named Catheryne, and if it's a boy, Ginny is moving out. Draco believes every word and is hoping with all of his might that Merlin spares him.

While in the midst of this pregnancy, Draco finally convinced Ginny to talk it out with her parents and brothers. Well not so much convinced her as he invited them over for dinner without consent from his wife and consequences were promised to him after everyone left. And the consequences never came, Ginny went into labor while her family was over, and the family looked at this as a time to bond and got over all of their hatred toward Draco and started to get to know the children. So now when Draco is working and she needs help, instead of using the spells that she regrets to have put on the kids when angered, she can call her mom or her brothers, or her sisters in law. Everyone's happy, and Luna get's a break. It all works out.

So in the end, Draco, Ginny, Riley, Marissa, Michael, Jonathan, Leana, Lucas, Elizabeth, William, Damien, Derrick, and baby Catheryne all lived happily ever after...for now.

_fin_

**dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg **

**Thanks for reading. I am thinking of doing a back-story on all of the kids and what was going on when they were born and in their childhoods. Let me know if that sounds like a good idea and if you liked the story. **

**If anyone's interested I would love for someone to do a fan art or series of fan art on this story, if it weren't for my serious lack of artistic ability, I would've done one months ago when this story came to me. lol **

**Tell me what you think **

**WL007 **


End file.
